Loving The Dead: Revised Version
by XKenKao12X
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya, has moved into her father's dojo, after the his death. But when she moves in, she encounters a strange and lonely redheaded man. Only strange thing about him is that he isn't so alive...KK, AU
1. Strange Things Happen

**Loving The Dead: Revised**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RK ! Leave me alone, you mean ol' Hamster lawyer! -throws a rock at a hamster in a lawyer suit-**

* * *

Summary:

Kaoru Kamiya, has moved into her father's dojo, after the his death. But when she moves in, she encounters a strange and lonely red-headed man. Only strange thing about him is that he isn't so _alive..._K/K, A/U

**NOTICE:** **Please notice, some of you may of read the other 'Loving The Dead' but this is a revised version of the it. Please read over! Thank you! -Kioku**

Enjoy and review please!

- Kioku-chan

(Italics are the dream or flashbacks)

* * *

** Loving The Dead **

**Chapter 1: Strange Things Happen**

I'm normally not a person to believe in such thing as ghost, spirits, or the paranormal...you can say I was just a normal eighteen year old girl, who has yet to understand the non-existance and paranormal...but what I didn't know, I was about to encounter the most strangest thing...

_SLAM!_

I let out a sigh and glared over at my best friend, Misao Makimachi, who has yet to drop another fragile box of my personal items.

"Misao! I told you to be careful with that!" I yelled.

She frowned and started to pick up the items that had fell out of the box.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'm just so darn mad about all that has happened to you lately..." she replied.

I sighed. There has been alot of things happen lately...

"You know Misao, you shouldn't worry so much, it's my problem anyways...and besides, I'm not that upset.." I said and carried another box of items over towards the corner of the room. Today, me and Misao were moving my stuff to my father's kenjutsu dojo, whom died in a car accident in Kyoto about two weeks ago, and with that, my mother was so depressed over her husband's death, that she commited suicide. So, I was left alone in the family, except for my grandfather that is...thought I barely see him. My father died...my mother killed herself...I'm left alone...and alone with the unpaid bills on the dojo (not that it really matters..)...it was like I was cursed. Thinking about my parents...it made my eyes water..

I shook my head and wiped away the tears.

"Kaoru? Don't tell me you are just now crying.." said Misao, who noticed the tears, that I tried to wipe away.

"N-no! Of course not! I was just erm...well wiping away something in my eyes..that's all..heh." I said, nervously, trying to hide the fact that I was so depressed. I knew that Misao, knew that I hadn't cry at all over the past few weeks, and now I cry ! I'm such a baka...baka, baka, baka, baka...!

"Kaoru..." began Misao and put her hand on my shoulders,"I know that you are really sad inside, but you don't show it. You know..it's okay to cry...let out that sorrow.."

I stared at her.

I might sound stupid, but she sure did sound like a psychiatrist...though I knew she was only doing it out concern...and I knew myself, that I wanted to cry so badly...unfortunetly...at the moment I just couldn't...

I pushed her hand out of the way."Misao, I told you, I'm alright..." I said.

She frowned.

"B-but.." she said but was cut off by me.

"No buts...stop trying to make me cry, when I don't even want to.." I said in a very serious-tone.

Misao finally stopped bothering me and continued to work.

After an hour of moving...(and silence), Misao and I sat down on the porch together.

At this time, it was already past sunset, so it was around maybe 7:00?...

"Ahh...I'm so glad we're finished!" exclaimed Misao.

I nodded and smiled.

"Yep.." I said.

"Too bad that Rooster-head and the others couldn't make it..." she said, referring the 'rooster-head' to one of mine and her friend, the all-mighty...Sanosuke Sagara! With his rooster-like and chocolate-brown colored hair...

She stood up and looked at me.

"Well, I'm off.." she said, then turned her back and began walking towards the gate,"I have to go meet with Aoshi-sama.."

I smiled.

"Bye, Misao and thanks." I replied, then she waved her hand and left.

Aoshi-'sama' is Misao's really non-talkative boyfriend...he's nice and very smart...though very cold and hardly talks. I just don't understand how someone like Misao who is too talkative and hyper all this time could like him...not that nothing is wrong with him. I wish I had a boyfriend...though it seems impossible...I'm not that pretty..

Suddenly, I heard a growl...it seems I'm hungry...I haven't ate since this morning...

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen, instead of seeing a clean white table, with nothing placed ontop as I was expecting...there was a bowl of rice, miso, fried vegatables, and fish!

"Wow.." I said outloud and walked over towards the table to examine to tasty-looking food.

Did Misao cook this? How could she? She was right there in front of me, moving boxes in...could she of sneaked in to cook?

I smiled.

"Thanks, Misao..." I said, as if Misao was standing there.

I sat down and began to consume the delious food set in front of me.

Whoa...Misao can actually cook...(which is not fair! I can't even coook!).

As I continue to eat, I sensed presence in the room with me, like that feeling that you get, when you feel like someone is following you or watching you. I turned my head and for some strange reason...I coulda sworn I saw something red! Though, I saw nothing...

I bit my lip and turned back around, still having a strange feeling.

After a while, I had finished eating and cleaned up, I decided to unpack my clothes and change to get ready for bed. I walked out towards the training hall, where most the stuff, Misao and I had placed.

I looked around for a box with faded kanji that printed out,'Kao's clothes', on it, unfortunetly, after awhile, I never caught a glimpse of it. I sighed and decided to check outside, making sure that Misao hadn't accidently placed my clothes there, which I'm sure she did, since she can be a bit half-fast jobbed sometimes.

Yep, I was right, Misao DID place them outside, near my favorite cherry blossom tree, where I've had so many childhood memories around, like the time father and I had used to train the,'Kamiya Kasshin-ryu' at, ahh what fond memories. Anyways,instead of seeing my clothes just in a box, I found them neatly hung on a clothes line, near a clothes washing basin and a rolled up loin cloth.

That's definetly strange...I don't remember seeing Misao washing my clothes either..or did she?...

I smiled awkwardly and walked over towards the clothes.

Suddenly, I heard footstep from behind me. I quickly turned my head...there before me, I saw a man with amazingly bright red hair, tied back, soft violet-eyes, and wearing a magenta (or was it pink?) gi and white hakama.

To me, this was a bit strange, since its unusual nowadays to find people out on the streets of Tokyo, Japan, dressed in traditional Japanese clothes from the 1800's..unless it's a special day...in which today..it wasn't.

Plus, who the hell was he! And, why was he in my house without permission?

I gave the man a odd look and bowed.

"Ano...Konnichiwa, sir. I'm sorry, but may I ask, why you are here?" I asked, being politely as possible.

I hadn't notice this before...but there was a katana that was hanging from his hip. I gulped...who was the man anyways?..Doesn't he know that it was against the law in Japan now to carry weapons, like a katana around?..but from the way it looked..I don't think he's no ordinary man..

The man who seemed surprise for some unknown reason, gawked at me.

"K-koishii...you..you're back.." he said, softly.

I stared at him. Did he just call me 'koishii' ! Who was this man?..and why is he even carrying a sword into my home..without permission?...so many questions was running through my head..

I backed away from him.

"W-who are you..! A-And, why are you here?" I begun to say, and feel my legs weakening, because he began to come towards me.

"Oro? Koishii, are you alright? You don't seem to be feeling well, that you don't..." he said and he put his hand out, which was 3 inches away from touching me.

Suddenly, without even thinking, I grabbed the clothes washing basin. I closed my eyes and threw the basin at the man.

Then, I heard something hit the floor with a _thump._

Oh-no..what did I just doo?...I might accidently kill that man!..

I opened my eyes, and noticed that the man was still standing before me, unharmed...and the basin was behind him, in pieces.

"I-I'm sorry...I was just so frighten.." I began to apologize, but I paused as he placed his hand on my face.

His hand...it felt like warm air...actually..I think it was...

To frighten to death to even speak...I quickly lifted my hand and slap his hand away...but instead of physically slapping his hand, my hand had actually went through his like I was slapping through warm air...

I gasped.

His hand...I hadn't realized it before...but I don't even think this was a 'man' anymore..

My hand..his hand...

What was he?

I stepped back and stared at him.

"W-what are you...?" I asked.

He smiled awkwardly and something totally unexpected...he replied:

"I'm just a spirit, that I am..."

0000oooo00000oooo000ooo000000000000oooooooooo00000000oooooooooo0000000000ooooo0000000000000ooooooo  
00000ooooooooo0000000oooooooooooo0000000000oooooooo00000000000oooooooooo00000000000ooooooooo000000

* * *

SO! How was it! For those, who have already read the the other 'Loving The Dead', so what do you think of the newly, edited and revised version? huh?..Better? Bad? Worse?...C'mon please tell me!  
ANd sorry for leaving you at a cliffy!

Please, read and review!

:Hands everyone a Kenshin doll:

Thanks, please review...!

-Kioku-Chan


	2. Strange Things Happen Part II

**Loving The Dead**

**Standard Disclaimers apply. **

* * *

Ahh oh my goodnesss! I had actually got reviews!..  
:glomps every reviewers:

I want to thank these awesome people:

**Tenshi Hoshiko- **Oh hello there, Tenshi-san! I haven't got to talk to you in a bit...! Anyways, please get on Yahoo one of these days! Anyways, thanks soo much for reviewing!

**Shikaku Setsumei- **Haha, yep I took off the other LTD (Loving The Dead), because I found it had too many mistakes, and I wanted to add more things and details. I'm glad you found it, finally! And thanks for reviewing!

**Keisa- **Hehe..I'm so glad you love it! I was soo afraid that nobody will like the story..or perhaps forgot about it...but thanks! You must be one of the new readers, aren't you? I had a few readers for the other LTD, so I hope you are one of the new ones! And thanks, once again.

**Green Animelover- **Wee, you are going to play with my doll all day!...oh well, lookie here, I got more! And thanks for reviewing!

: Hands the reviewers a chibi Battousai plushie:

THANK YOU SOO MUCH!

Please read and review..!

-Kioku-chan

(Italics are dreams, flashbacks, or song lyrics!)

And yes, this chapter has a song!..and the song will be revealed at the end of the chapter!

* * *

** Loving The Dead **

**Chapter 2: Strange Things Happen Part II**

****

Where am I?

Wait, that's right...I remember now...

_I stepped back and stared at him._

_"W-what are you...?" I asked._

_He smiled awkwardly and something totally unexpected...he replied:_

_"I'm just a spirit, that I am..." _

I suddenly opened my eyes and sat up. I found myself in the training hall, where the boxes, that me and Misao had moved in were. Wait, why was I here?

Oh right, that man, with the amazingly red hair, the traditional Japanese clothes, katana...and that strange cross-shaped scar...

Was that all a dream? Though, it felt awfully real...so real..his hand..through mines..that couldn't of been unreal...and spirits can't exist can they?...then again, I did notice something a bit strange about him...he had a weird glow to him.

_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms_

I stood up and scanned the room, for him, but I saw no sign of him.

Suddenly, I heard from outside, someone chanting,"Scrub, scrub, scrub," I walked towards the shoji door and slid it open, finding it morning. There, in front of me...no way...it can't be...the guy with the red hair!

He had his back to me, and he was doing the laundry and chanting 'scrub' over and over, as he was washing clothes...and my clothes also.

Finally, he noticed my presence and turned around.

"Oh, Kaoru-dono...you're awake, how are you feeling? You passed out last night, that you did." he said and smiled.

Okay...first, he calls me 'koishii' and now, he's calling me 'Kaoru-dono'! Who is this guy, anyways!

I gave him a sternful look.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but what are you doing in my dojo?"

_And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be_

He stopped washing and placed down whatever he was washing and---...wait a second, that's...that's my underwear!..and the one with the duckies all over it, too! Which is emmbarassing, since he is looking at it..and washing it! WHAT A PERVERT!

I ran over and snatched my underwear from his hands.

"Y-you baka hentai! Why are you washing my clothes for?" I yelled.

"O-Oro? B-but, I always do the laundry, what do you mean, koishii?" he said.

Oh great, there he goes again with the 'koishii'...

"What do you mean by,'you always doing the laundry', you baka? I don't even know you!"

He gave me a weird look and placed his hand on my forehead.

Oh no, his hand...there it is again...it's so warm...like it had been before...

"W-what..." I began to say, but decided to just keep my mouth shut at the moment.

Then, he said,"Koishii, are you suffering from amnesia?"

A vein popped...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOU BAKA?"

I threw my underwear at his head...well not exactly...it went right through him like thin air and landed behind him..

I stepped back and stared at him. Is this guy really actually a 'spirit' as he said before?

"Y-You really are a spirit, aren't you?"

_And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away_

"Oro..? Well, of course, we both are, aren't we?"

"W-what do you mean by 'we both are'? I'm not a spirit..."

"Oro? What do you mean?"

I stared at him.

"W-what?"

That was all was to come out of my mouth at the moment. What was this guy thinking?

He suddenly fell to his knees and looked up at the sky.

"I-I'm not really there," he said and looked over at me. "I'm not there, am I?"

I gave him questioning look.

"Where?" I asked.

It seems, I was so use or help to him, all I could do is studder and ask..'what?' and 'where?'

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my shoulders, that send chills down my spine. I looked up and saw the redhead's eyes casting down on me.

"You...you're not Kaoru are you?" he asked.

"O-of course, I am...! I'm Kaoru Kamiya, but why'd you ask?" I replied.

He gave a sighed and let go.

"Wha--...Hey, what is wrong with you?" I asked.

What WAS wrong with him? Just a moment ago, he seems so clueless and confused about my questions, and now he seems just upset...

He turned his back to me and looked up at the sky.

"All this time, I had thought I was back home, when I was really just at the same place that I've waited for a long time," he said and just let out a small laugh,"I guess, this is punishment from my wife for waiting so long for me.."

_And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

Suddenly, I saw a small liquid formin the corner of his eyes roll down his cross-shaped scar on his cheek...

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He sat down in the grass and patted the vacant space beside him."Here, sit down...I'll tell you about it." he said.

Without a reply of any kind, I nodded and plopped down beside him in the green grass.

"Let me introduce myself first," he said,"My name is Kenshin Himura.."

"Kenshin..." I echoed, as I tried to figure out why the name felt so familiar all of a sudden.

"As, I had said before, I am a--.." he paused and I watched as his violet eyes cast down."I am a spirit..."

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

I stared at him.

So, he really is one?..but this can't be!..spirits can't be REAL!..Can they?..

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid_

I inhaled the air around me, trying to keep under control about a spirit, I looked over at him.

"So, you are a spirit, ne?" I said, trying to stay calm as possibly.

He smiled at me."It's a surprise that you took it calmly, that you did," he said, cheerfully."Most people would react in a different manner..."

"People? You mean to say, that other people have seen you before!" I exclaimed.

_And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

He nodded, slowly.

"Hai, other people that have lived in this dojo, they have encountered me, numerous times..."

"B-but, shouldn't you be frighten? I mean, you are a spirit, afterall.."

Suddenly, a small bumble-bee came flying around him, and he put out his hand, so that he can let the bee land on his finger. Though instead, the bumble-bee flew away, quickly, after realizing it wasn't a human finger nor a plant.

He sighed.

"After so long of this style of 'living' like this, being hollow and unnoticed like real people do, it's taken me some time to getting used to," he said."All I ever wanted is for my wife to return, or I will be brought to that place on the otherside of those clouds...though, I don't have any idea how...so, all I can do it wait. But, sometimes, I really do wish to feel alive...and more like everyone else here..."

_They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that'll never believe_

I didn't say anything..I only thought of how depressing it was to be a hollow and unnoticed spirit like Kenshin...

"Heh, gomen nasai, I was frightening you a bit, wasn't I?" he apologized, noticing that I hadn't yet respond.

I nodded."N-No, of course not! I was just thinking!" I said.

"Oh well, it was just a little dream I have now, only to feel alive once more and able to touch and feel things," he sighed and put out both his hands."I feel nothing with these...nothing at all.

_I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here (end)_

I looked up at him, and saw that he was looking at a blue bird in the cherry blossom tree nearby.

Why didn't I notice this before? Am I deaf or something!

I noticed his peaceful face expression and very dreamy violet eyes, which I couldn't restrain to stop looking at..

H-He was just absolutely beautiful...I have no idea why, but my face grew hot..

I quickly turned my head.

Then, I heard a movement from Kenshin, which made me glance up, only to see that he stood up.

"Kaoru-dono, I'm going to go cook some lunch now, it seems we have been talking since morning.." he said.

Cooking!...what the hell...

"C-Cooking? You can cook!" I exclaimed.

"Oro? Is there something wrong with that?" he asked.

Geez, why was I always the one to not be able to cook? First, Misao and now second, KENSHIN...and he wasn't even alive...

"Oh, nothing really, it was just a surprise." I replied, trying to hide my jealousy.

"Kaoru-dono, you did like the food from yesterday, right?" asked Kenshin.

Then it hit me...

"You mean you were the one that cooked for me?" I yelled.

"Heh, well yes.." he replied, nervously.

Okay...so Misao really can't cook...so I guess that was alright..

"Kenshin, you really don't have to---.." I paused, when I noticed that Kenshin wasn't standing there anymore.

What the---? BAKA! He didn't even say anything...

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen, only finding Kenshin setting the table and already placing out food.

"Wow, Kenshin...are you sure you cooked? Or are you just lying?" I asked, being sarcastic.

He laughed and set down the final eating utensil.

Suddenly, I heard a knock from the front gate.

"Oi, Jou-chan, are you home?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Be quite, rooster-head.." said another familiar feminine voice say and I heard a slap. Obviously, it was Sanosuke or Sano for short and his girlfriend, whom another friend of mines, Megumi Takani.

"Ow! Don't hit me, kitsune (fox)!" said the same voice from 'rooster-head'.

Oh boy...not now! Not with Kenshin here...NOOO!

I quickly ran out the kitchen...but before I could open the gate...I saw Kenshin appear infront of me and walk RIGHT THROUGH THE CLOSED GATE!

"Wait, Kenshin! Don't!" I yelled.

Though it seemed like it was too late...

"WHAT ARE YOU!" cried Megumi.

Then, I heard a highly-pitched feminine voice scream...who I think maybe was Megumi...

That's just great...thank you, Kenshin...

I opened the gates and saw Megumi and Kenshin standing before me...

"W-Where's Sano?" I asked, noticing that Sano wasn't with them..

Kenshin pointed down.

I glanced down..

Whoaa...

I saw Sano on the ground, passed out...

"Kami-sama!" I cried out.

So, it really wasn't Megumi who screamed afterall!

It was Sano...

I looked up at Megumi who was looking at Kenshin and glanced over at me.

"You have alot of explaining to do, tanuki..." she said, sternly.

I gulped.

Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this...

00000000ooooooooooooo00000000ooooooooooo00000000oooooooo0000000000oooooooooooo00000000  
00000000ooooooooooooo00000000ooooooooooo00000000oooooooo0000000000oooooooooooo00000000

* * *

Hello everyone! YAY! Chapter 2 is up...so what do you guys think?..Is it bad, worse, better, or just GREAT? Oh by the way, the song in this chaopter is called,"I'm Still Here" sung by John Rzeznik of the Goo Goo Dolls, if you've seen 'Treasure Island' before, that is the main TI (treasure island) theme song. And I am just in love with the song! Anyways, please review.

READ AND REVIEW!

-Kioku


	3. UPDATE

**UPDATE August 19, 2006**

**Hey there...!**

**Wow, I have not been on this account alot latley, none the less the computer...today is Saturday, so I have time a little bit. Anyways, I wanted to say that:**

**Thank you for all that have liked/hated my fanfic, thank you for reading/reviewing with a negative or positive comment! I really do appreciate the reviews and support...even tho at the time I wrote this story, I was still at a small writing level...(hey, I was only what-----11? 12?...I'm 13-years-old now XD) neways, I'm sorry to say, that since I am way too busy with school and basketball/Track, that I will no longer update this story, but I might upload a new story, since u know, my writing skills improved alot since I started writing LTD. Sorry ! But I have a life to maintain right now annnd I happened to have lost some interest in Rurouni Kenshin (gasp yes I know...) very BAD isn't it? I mean after about 3 years of having a "Kenshin" obsession...it wears off...bleh.. Anyways, until next time, good-bye! and Thankzz so much!**

**Bye!**

**------------Kioku-chan **


End file.
